Harry Discovers his Patronus
by Dumbledor
Summary: This is about Harry discovering what his patronus is and can do. He also finds that the young lady he has liked also has feeling for him.


Authors Note: I'm trying to rewrite this, correcting some errors that have been pointed out. Additionally, it'll be broken down into small chapters. The plot is entirely mine, to be read for enjoyment.

Harry Discovers his Patronus

Harry Potter was in his sixth year, when it happened.

It was the same year that Professor Remus Lupin was his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor; "Moony", as he was called by his friends, his very close friends, the Marauders of a Generation ago.

"Today, class, I will teach you the Patronus Charm." Professor Lupin walked in front of his 6th year Defense Class, setting down his stuff and turning towards the class. "This is a charm that normally I'd be teaching to all 7th years in the spring before they graduate, but, due to it's complexity, and the amount of magical power needed to successfully cast it, I don't really expect any of you to be successful, but, I do want you to be aware of it."

"Professor," Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What does the Patronus Charm do?"

Professor Lupin paused a bit and gathered his thoughts. He knew the answer, very well, but he was thinking on the proper way to phrase it. "Hermione," Remus started, "you do remember what happened on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of your 4th year, don't you?"

"Uh, yes, it was the Dementors."

"Correct. The Dementors are the worst in our World. No other creature in our World can affect us like they can. No other spell affects them – ONLY the Patronus Charm has an affect on them. It protects us from them. It drives them away."

"Professor," Hermione asked again, "Does the Patronus charm kill the Dementors?"

"No! The Patronus Charm only drives them away. In my experience no Dementor has ever been killed. They feed off of the Happiness of others, and they emit an intense cold. They make you feel like you'll never be happy again. That's why you need to have a very strong memory of something wonderful, something very happy to power the Patronus Charm. Without this Happy Thought, your Patronus will not be able to form. Your Magic produces the wisp like vapor, but your Hearts' desires gives it shape."

"What does the Patronus look like?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled while he looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, the shape of the Patronus depends upon the person casting it. It reflects the inner personality, the innermost desires of your heart. Each persons' Patronus is different."

Meanwhile, Harry just sat in the class, not saying a word. Professor Lupin glanced at Harry momentarily and smiled. A silent message was passed between the two.

Remus KNEW of Harry's capabilities.

Almost.

Every once in a while Harry would be glancing around the classroom. For some reason, known only to the faculty of the school, most of the core courses were taught to both Gryffindor's and Slytherine's at the same time. Neither House really got along with the other, due to animosity, but, some times there are members of each House who get along with each other. This relationship, they keep to themselves.

Harry was one of them. Afterall, one doesn't tell ALL of their secrets, let alone their Hearts Desires!

Harry glanced up and over to one particular student. She had long silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes Harry had ever seen. She was tall, taller than Harry, I'd guess the word that would best describe her height and 'bearing' would be Statuesque. Anyway, she just took Harry's breath away, as well as his heart. She looked over at him, smiled briefly nodding her head ever so little and turned to continue pay attention.

Harry smiled.

After class, Harry lingered, while Ron and Hermione stayed with him.

"Harry", Ron said, "what are you hanging around for? Lets go!"

"Later, Ron. I've got something else to do, concerning this class."

Harry was the remaining student there in the class by himself when a Witch came up to him.

"Hi, Harry." It was Daphne.

Harry looked up at her, smiling. "Hi, Daphne."

"What are you hanging around for?" Daphne asked, almost knowing the answer. She'd been through this scene too many times with other boys who tried to 'hit' on her, or idly chat her up.

Harry was different. In what way, she just couldn't tell, other than the obvious.

"Uh, I was going to ask Remus, Uh, Professor Lupin a question about the class. He left before I could, you know, uh, talk with him."

Daphne had him 'pegged', he wanted to talk with her but didn't know what to do or say. 'For all his ability in Magic, his one weak spot is not knowing how to deal with a girl,' Daphne thought to herself.

'There's more to this Wizard than what meets the eye. He seems so gentle and not over bearing – like Malfoy is.' Daphne thought.

"Did you understand the Patronus Charm that he showed us? I tried to cast it, but just couldn't. I don't think anyone can, it seems too difficult." Daphne said to Harry, trying to get him to open up some.

"Oh, yea, I can cast it. It's not all that difficult." Harry mentioned.

Daphne's eyes got wide, in utter unbelief at what she'd just heard. "Harry! That's one of the most difficult charms to cast. It takes an unbelievable amount of Magical Power to cast it, let alone to keep it going."

"Anyone can cast it, it just takes the right teacher to get you to push it out of your inner self. This is the one magical spell that determines what's inside you." Harry turned to Daphne and looked at her, directly into her eyes, "This spell determines just who you are."

Daphne was stunned by what Harry just said. It was the way he looked at her when he was describing the Patronus Charm. It was what was 'inside' Harry that was calling to Daphne, and she felt it was good.

"What do you mean by what's inside me? I don't understand."

"You're familiar with the Killing curse, aren't you? It's an Unforgivable." Harry asked.

"Yes, of course, everyone here has heard of that one."

"Well, the Killing curse and the Patronus Charm are the opposites of each other. They require different emotions: one is absolute Hate and the other is absolute Love." Harry looked at Daphne, right into her eyes. He was smiling. "In order to cast the Killing curse, you have to have absolute hate for another. It's the opposite of what you need to cast the Patronus Charm. That, you need absolute Love and caring for another, to the point where you'd be willing to give your life for that other person. Those who are of each, they can't cast the others' curse or charm – it's just not in them to do it." Harry looked at Daphne and then he walked away, looking down. "I know what I'm talking about; I've tried and it just didn't work."

Daphne walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder to connect with him. "What do you mean, Harry?" There was care and concern in her voice.

"Last year, when we were in the Ministry, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, we were fighting the Death Eaters. You'd know the names of some of them, probably all, they have kids here, like Malfoy. Anyway, Bellatrix Lestrange killed my Godfather, sending him through the Veil. She was laughing and I went after her, Remus was there and tried to hold me back, but I wouldn't let him." It was at this point that Harry turned around and looked at Daphne, "I had her, I had her on the ground and cast the killing curse at her, Daphne! At that point, I hated her so much, but when I tried, it just didn't work. She sat there on the ground looking at me while I tried casting the Killing curse at her and she just laughed at me! You see, Daphne, for those of us who are of the Light, not the Dark, we can't cast the Killing curse. It doesn't work for us. But, for me, I CAN cast the Patronus'. My Patronus is, prehaps, the strongest that's ever been cast. If I want to protect those I truly love, I can do it." Harry looked up at Daphne, directly into her blue eyes: "And, NOTHING can stop me from protecting them, they'll be protected, absolutely protected. I'm of the Light, Daphne."

Daphne now KNEW that Harry was telling her something, but the only answer she could come up with, well, it was so far fetched, that she couldn't believe it. THAT answer just COULDN'T be it! They were of two totally different Houses!

But, she felt it.

Could it be it?' Daphne's thoughts were racing. She had approached Harry for a reason, and it wasn't just to get to know him. She was faced with a real problem and needed some real help.

Maybe. Just maybe Harry was the answer she was looking for.

"Harry." Daphne looked at Harry, in his emerald green eyes, chewing her lip, nervous. "Could you teach me what you know, uh, about the Patronus Charm?" There it was, the Kneazle was out of the bag and she hoped that Harry wouldn't go around talking to his friends about this conversation.

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure to teach you."

"Thanks, Harry. But, uh, just between us, could you not mention this to anyone? Please? I know we're from different Houses and different backgrounds, but I'm in Slytherine and they'd not be too easy on me if some of them found out I was with you."

Daphne was nervous and Harry felt it.

"You don't have to worry. I won't mention this to anyone, not even my close friends, Ron, Hermione or Ginny."

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate your confidence in this and I'll do something for you in exchange."

* * *

"Don't worry about that, Daphne. Just being with you is payment enough for me." Harry was looking down at the floor, his embarrassment was coloring his face Beet Red.

* * *

Daphne reached out and patted Harry's hand. 'Harry was DIFINATELY the wizard she was looking for.'

Harry took Daphne to the Room of Requirement most every night to teach her how to cast the Patronus Charm. There, they got together and talked with each other. Harry had to know how she felt, and basically, what was inside her, how she was so he could properly teach her, especially when she failed. Which she often did.

"Don't worry, Daphne. Failure is expected. I'm right here with you and I won't leave you. It wouldn't be proper of me to do that." Harry turned her to look directly into his eyes. "Daphne, suppose you were to have to face a real Dementor and you either froze up from fright or you just couldn't get it cast correctly? I couldn't let that happen to you. I'm right here to see that you'll get it right. Ok?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative, still chewing her lower lip and wanting desperately to disclose to him her problem for which she could not see an answer to. Still, though, she hesitated. She had time.

It was Hogsmeade Weekend and Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Ginny – all four of them were going to the Three Broomsticks. While there, they saw Daphne Greengrass and her roommate, Tracy Davis. So, seeing that they were all in the same year and had no real social problems, they all shared a table.

"It's not typical that Snakes and Lions get together here, is it?" Ron asked.

"Ron!", Hermione said his name out loud, not really believing how tactless Ron could really be.

"Daphne, Tracey, I want to apologize for Ron's tactless remark. Not all of us are that rude. Please!" Hermione expressed her thoughts trying to get them to understand.

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione." Daphne, said, rather icily, while looking disdainfully at Ron. "Us 'Snakes' are rather used to such bad manners. We can handle it." Daphne has been known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin, because of her self imposed exile from every one else. Very few people really had seen behind that shield. A few tried, but none succeeded.

But One.

A Wizard.

He was chosen by her; She'd approached him, and befriended him!

In Fact, He's a Lion – A Gryffindor.

Daphne looked at Ron, rather pointedly, saying "Seems as though the Sorting Hat misplaced you. You should have been placed in Slytherin, from your remark you'd make a rather 'good snake'. Daphne looked right at Ron and laughed.

"Bloody Hell! No way I'd be in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Daphne and Tracey both laughed, long and hard. Finally, Daphne said, "On 2nd thought, maybe I was a bit premature on that. Slytherin wouldn't want you."

"humph!," Ron said, under his breath.

Daphne had her bottle of Butterbeer in her hands, twirling it around, but, she had a pensive look on her face. Hermione noticed it and so too, did Harry, but, Hermione never said anything. Quidditch was the safe topic of conversation between the members of the seemingly opposing Houses.

"Harry," Daphne said quietly, not looking up right away.

"Yes?"

"I know we've covered the Patronus Charm in class with Professor Lupin, but, I have a feeling that you've had more experience with it." Daphne then looked up at Harry, not wanting to let the others know that Harry had been trying to teach Daphne the Patronus Charm.

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked from Daphne to Harry, and back again.

"Uh, well, yes. I've had experience in casting the Patronus." Harry was hesitant at answering. He looked up at everyone at the table, briefly, then looked down back at the table, fiddling with his cold bottle of butterbeer.

Daphne looked up at Harry asking, "Can you cast it – successfully?"

Harry looked back up at Daphne, his smile, if it were the Luminous Charm, would've lit up the entire Three Broomsticks Pub. "Yes." Harry had been teaching her how to cast the charm, it was very difficult to perform, let alone to actually sustain it. He felt that she was trying to let other's know how powerful he was. She was proud of him and he sort of knew it.

"Harry! You've never told me that! Why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked the most obvious question. "I mean, well, it takes a very powerful memory of something that really makes you feel good. What is that, Harry?"

"If you must know, the memory, one of them, that powers my Patronus, that gives it the form that I want, well, it's my Parents, my Mum and Dad." Harry looked up at all of them. Harry was trying not let others know of his feelings, his feelings that he's not told a living soul.

"That's wonderful Harry, absolutely wonderful!" Hermione was almost gushing with pride and joy in her friend whom she considered as a brother. "Why didn't you say something? We could have helped you, or maybe, you could have helped us, somehow."

"I, well, I didn't want to say anything. I knew many of you would have problems casting it because of the happy memory it'd take. What I mean is that it takes a very strong memory. I'm sure you all have one, but it has to be a very strong and happy memory. And concentrate on it. Anyway, my memory is very personal with me. Harry looked up at everyone: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and Tracy. "You all have families who love you very much and are very proud of you. You see, I don't have that, none of it, and that's what my problem was in the beginning when I tried to cast it. I was a total failure. Remus sat down with me and asked me what would be my most favorite memory, one that would give me the most love, if I had one." It was here, that Harry's eyes came to rest on Daphne, and he started to smile, but held it 'cause he didn't want to give away his most precious memory: Family!

"You all know my history, at least what the public version is", with that said, Harry looked over at Daphne and Tracey. "Every year, ever since I've been in school here, I've had to fight for my life. Ron, you and Hermione know that better than any other people. You said it yourself when we played that chess game and you sacrificed yourself to let me go on. That's why you're in Gryffindor, Ron. Every year I've met and confronted Voldemort and each time, I've barely survived."

"What's this got to do with you casting your Patronus?" Tracey asked.

"It's got everything to do with it, Tracey," Harry looked back at Daphne once again. Ginny was looking at Harry and was beginning to fathom Harry's secret, his innermost secret behind his Patronus, the most powerfully cast Patronus the Magical World had ever seen. She couldn't let him let his secret out.

"Harry", she reached over to put her hand on his, "you don't have to do this Harry."

"It's ok, Ginny. It's ok now." Harry looked back to the rest of his friends. "Without your family, Ginny, your Mum and Dad, I wouldn't have survived past my first year. Quirrell would have killed me then. Professor Lupin sat me down and talked to me, I've mentioned that already, so, I did the next best thing: I created my own memory of what would make me the happiest. It was my hearts desire come true. So, when I have to cast it, it becomes easier each time. I add to it, making it what I want. Afterall, its my memory, even if it's all 'made up', still, it's what I want. Everyone has their secret desires, so why shouldn't I?"

It was Daphne who next spoke up: "You mean it's your Mum and Dad, your memory of them or what you make up about them that powers your Patronus?"

"Partly, but it's not just about them." Harry was hesitant here, everyone could see it. "There's something or someone else that is there that provides the true power that fully forms it all. Like I mentioned, I don't have a real family. It's this part that gives it form that you can touch. It's fully solid, just as solid as we are. I've followed Remus's advice and made my very own memory of my Heart's true desire for my life and it gets easier with each casting 'cause it then seems so real to me."

Harry looked up at Daphne, tears now pouring down his cheeks unchecked and Harry didn't try to hide it. "It's all I have left of my life now, I feel that I have no one else.

"What are you trying to do, Greengrass, use the Patronus charm to hit up on Harry? You'd think there's enough Snakes in your own House for you to wrap your self around and sink your hooks into without going to another House!" Ron spoke up with a scowl on his face.

Everyone gasped audibly not believing what they heard.

Ginny leaped up from her chair almost immediately, whipping her wand out, so angry you could see her fiery red hair blowing behind her with the force of her Magic Boiling out. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you're a disgrace to our Family! I can't believe what you just said! You're nothing but a grasping greedy attention seeking GIT! I'm ashamed of being your sister! Wait'll I tell Mum!"

Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, please, don't say anything." He didn't want Ron to say anything to drive Daphne away from him. Maybe, when he was teaching Daphne the Patronus charm, he could talk with her more, but he was not the best at talking with girls, especially with very pretty girls whom he liked.

Ron was his best mate, but there were times when Ron spoke without thinking of the consequences. This is the first time that he'd had to talk with Daphne. They'd been training but that was different. He could talk with Hermione or Ginny anytime, they were his friends and you don't have romantic feelings for your friends. Ginny is just his best mate's sister. Hermione was like a sister to him. These two were not what Harry would want as a romantic interest and he felt that they didn't want him romantically.

"Harry, I'm just being honest with you. My home life is not happy; I've not been treated well and loved like you Weasley's are. My father is planning to contract me out to another

Pure Blood House with a Bridal Contract so we won't be attacked by You-Know-Who's Death Eaters! I've been told what they do to Pure Blooded Witches like me and my sister Astoria." At this Daphne looked down at her bottle of butterbeer. She looked up at Harry, finally getting up the nerve to finish talking with him. "We wouldn't survive. I thought I could make friends with the Lions, trade something of value with you for protection. All I'm trying to do is survive this stupid war, but I guess not everyone is as interested in protecting each other, despite their so called 'bravery'."

With that said, Daphne stood up and turned to leave when she felt a hand placed gently on her arm. It was Hermione.

"Please, Daphne, we're not all like Ron, give some of us another chance." Everyone there at the table saw Daphne – tears running down her cheek, her lip trembling, her hands shaking. She looked up into the eyes of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and lastly, Harry.

Daphne turned back to Hermione with tears in her eyes, "I want to survive, to live, to get Married and have children with a husband who'd love me, ME! I don't want to be passed around the Death Eaters to be used by them, nor see my sister and Mum suffering that. I thought, with you the so called 'Golden Trio', I'd find protection. Daphne looked at Harry, turning fully towards him, "Harry, I've heard what you've done ever since you've started school, I've heard the rumors of what you three have overcome; You've confronted You-Know-Who many times and survived. If anyone could protect me and my sister, it'd be you. No other wizard has done what you and your friends have done." Daphne stepped a little closer to Harry so that only he could hear her, "Harry, please, protect me and my sister. Help us to survive this war, and I'll owe you two life debts. One for me and one for my sister. Please, Harry, I don't care what people think of me now. I just want to live. I want my sister to live." Daphne was looking serious and Harry knew it.

Harry spoke up and looking at Daphne "I know what my hearts desire is Daphne, I've hinted at it, and if you're willing to accept from me, I'd give you everything I own, everything I am, in exchange for what you have offered."

Harry reached out to her and touched her shoulder momentarily until Ron spoke up, with his usual caustic remarks: "Harry, I can't believe you're falling for this line of Slytherine BS. She's just trying to pull one over on you!"

Ginny was incensed! She leap up, again, brandishing her wand and cursed her brother with her Bat-Bogey Hex!

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks stopped talking and looked over at them. Ginny immediately whirled around and looked at the rest of the people in the Pub who were whispering, "What are you looking at? Don't you have any compassion on others' who are hurting?"

"You seemed to have hurt your brother enough with that curse of yours, more than we have, Ginny."

"Yeah, well, considering what it was he'd said to Harry about Daphne, he deserved it and more!" Ginny whirled around again pointing her wand at her brother, who is now fighting off all the bats who were formed from the boogies that came out of his nose. "When we get home this summer, I'm gonna be giving you one bat-bogey hex after another, I don't care what the Ministry does or thinks of me! You're gonna find out just how powerful a Witch I am and Just what I can do! You'll get yours Ron! I'm gonna give this memory of today to Mum and Dad so they can see it for themselves! You just wait!"

Ginny walked around to Daphne and tried to hug her, to take her into the Ladies room to help her get settled and 'fixed up' when Daphne turned and ran out of the Three Broomsticks, but not before looking at Harry and catching his eyes with hers.

Sometimes, all it takes to make a change in a person's path in Life is a moment in time. Before you realize it, you know that you've already made a decision without knowing what the question is.

That's what happened to Harry.

"Ron! How can you say that! I'm ashamed to call you my best Mate. To think that I've known you since we met on the train here in our first year. You know my background, how I've been treated; You know that I don't have a family and that my fondest desire is to have a real family, one of my own."

"Harry, she's a Slytherine A Snake! You can't trust them. She's trying to use you!" Ron tried to rationalize his previous words.

"No, Ron, she's not trying to use me. All I had to do was look into her eyes and I could see the hurt and pain and fear she's faced. I'm not the only one who has my background of pain and suffering and fear over what'll happen to them in this war."

"Harry, don't, she's . . ."

"Ron!", Harry got up, "You're not my Mate anymore, I don't like what you're saying."

"Harry, . . ."

"I'm going to McGonagall to see if she can remove me from Gryffindor House so I don't have to room with you. I'd rather be in a House alone than with you." Harry got up and before leaving he turned to them all said, "It's not the House you're in but what's in your heart that is the determining factor. And, Ron, you fall short of the Mark." With that said Harry left, hearing the sounds of his friends calling after him, ignoring them all.

Just before Harry got to the outside door of the Three Broomsticks, someone came running in, out of breath, "Dementors! There's Dementors outside, hundreds of them!"


End file.
